Ginny Weasley's Secret Life
by DarkAspiration
Summary: She has grown into a ravishing young woman. With past loves behind her, she returns to Hogwarts, as a Professor. But she has been carrying a secret for the last 9 years. Will everything come out in a moment of heat? or remain as it was? -COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters of Ms.J.K.Rowling.

A/N: Hello to everyone. This is my new fanfic, and some of you may HATE it. But no worries, right? Thank god this is fanfic, so it's a world of illusion and where we can make up things as we go.

Please enjoy and I will end this with my usual quote: don't pelt me with rotten eggs until my whole story is complete ok? I need to wash out my plastic body bag since the last pelting

* * *

Finally. She could see the castle towers looming ahead and she sank back into her seat. She had chosen to arrive by a

muggle invention, the car. One she had used to her best advantage while staying in London. It was a mini Ford coupe and as

usual, she had allowed her father tinkle with the mechanisms and it could fly. She stepped on the gas and the clouds slowly

parted. She made a slow descend, making sure to avoid the Whooping Willow. She smiled to herself as she remembered her

brother, Ron's exaggerated version of his own descend on the tree while he was in his second year. She could remember it

well. She had been extremely exhilarated to get her Hogwarts letter of acceptance that year. She could also remember the

stab of disappointment she had felt when she scanned the Great Hall for her brother's freckled face and the bespectacled

boy, Harry Potter. The boy she had crushed on for most of her first and second year.

They were now good friends and Hermione just had her first baby. A beautiful baby girl by the name Divine Rosenta Potter.

The Potters were elated by the arrival of young Divine.

Ginny sighed as she felt the tyres touch the ground softly. She had come home. To another year at Hogwarts. She was the

teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts. A position which had been offered to her when she had just completed her Auror

training. Ginny proved to be an expert in defence. She could make up a perfect bat-boogey hex while she was younger but

no one had ever expected her to come in first in the International Competition of Defence in her seventh year. It was

probably due to Harry's and Hermione's effort in starting Dumbledore's Army. Those who had participated benefited

greatly. And this was obvious in Ginny's case.

However, it was not the prestigious name of the school or her fame which made her accept this position. It was a question of

who? And she didn't know what his reaction was going to be. She had requested that her identity be kept undisclosed until

she arrived at the school.

She was going to have a ball of a time this year. She knew it.

With that in mind, she lifted her bags out of the luggage compartment. And with a purposeful air, made her way up the stairs

leading to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Ah...Just in time. Let us welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Ginny Weasley."

Dumbledore's voice boomed out from the front of the Great Hall. Claps sounded as Ginny made her way to the teachers'

table. She grinned sheepishly as she peered at the Gryffindor table. The new comers looked terrified, like herself on her first

day. The sky above reflected a full moon and a blanket of stars.

The professors were still the same as she had left them. Professor Sprout looked the same in her yellow hat sitting atop her

ruffled grey hair. Her eyes twinkled as she shook Ginny's hand. "Glad to be back as one of us eh, dearie?" She winked. The

tiny potions professor's beard seemed to have grown a few inches longer and he was glad to see one of his favorite students

return to school. Hagrid peered over his bushy beard and gave her a thumbs up sign. "Drop in my hut la'er fur a cuppa?" She

grinned at him and nodded. Professor Trelawney and Professor Firenze were teaching Divination on alternate days and this

suited all the students to perfection. She had heard that several girls in the fifth year were infatuated by Firenze and had to be

repeatedly chased out from his classroom after it had been adjourn. This was believable as Firenze had white blond hair and

his whole body was a gleaming white, resembling a unicorn's. She shook both professors' hands while smiling at Professor

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, who was seated besides him. "Harry sends his regards, Professor. He said that he'll

be sending an owl once he gets his family settled down." They exchanged a smile before Ginny made her way to the end of

the table. A sullen looking Professor Snape was sitting by himself, and not making conversation with any of the other

professors.

"Professor Snape. I hope to be under your guidance while I'm here. I look forward to learning the ropes from you," She

smiled nervously and twitched her hands. He looked up, a frown ceasing his forehead. "Don't bother. You managed to make

it in here by yourself, didn't you?" His cold voice sounded bitter. Her blood started to boil. This was one of the setbacks of

being a redhead. They got angry rather easily. Before she could retort, Professor Dumbledore intervened. "Now, now,

Professor Snape. You will scare off my newest employee if you carry on talking in this manner." The frown on his forehead

deepened. "In fact," Professor Dumbledore carried on happily, oblivious to the increasing tension. "I have to insist that you

be Ginny Weasley's mentor. I was going to appoint Professor McGonagall but unfortunately, her health has not been in top

form. I leave this task to you then, Professor." He turned back and stood up to address the students before any protests

could be made. They looked at each other in bewilderment. I cannot believe this, she thought indignantly. Her head suddenly

started to throb unpleasantly. This is not a good sign, she thought miserably.

* * *

A/N: Ok..this first chapter is a little boring. And I can assure you that the following chapter will be similar to this as well. But please please please read on?? Cos it gets more exciting ! I promise -crosses fingers-


	2. Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Ms.J.K.Rowling.

A/N: -pulls hair- I know the first chapter was boring. But I had to write it anyway as it introduces the story. Don't worry because it gets more interesting as you read on. –hopefully while crosses fingers-

Enough of crap for now and on with the story.

* * *

She ran as quickly as her feet could carry her. She had gotten his owl moments before and rushed up to the tower 

immediately, after checking her reflection in the mirror. It still surprised her most of the time whenever she saw herself in the

mirror. She used to be thin and lanky, with a head full of near-unruly hair. Her freckles won her the nickname of 'sesame-

seeds' by her room mates. But now, she looked more womanly with a full grown figure. Her features were well etched and

when she smiled, row after row of pearly whites would take anyone by surprise. She had quickly run her brush through her

long, wavy hair which she had just let down after her bath. As a professor, she had decided that she would pull her hair back

in a bun as it succeeded in making her look older than her 25 years. But for tonight, she was going to let it down, as she

always did when she was with him.

They had been going out since she was in her seventh year at Hogwarts. Their pairing had remained a secret. She had only

been using him at first, but it had slowly grown into a mutual addiction, and then, an infatuation.

Of course, not all was smooth sailing. There were times when they would disagree and argue. There were times when she

wasn't able to resist the urge to hex him in a moment of rage. But, fortunately, he had never once retaliated. Which was

considered somewhat of a blessing. If he chose to, he would be able to make her bend over knees in pain or break out in pus

filled boils all over her body. But he never dared to.

They were an unusual pair. They were from two different worlds. Yet, they worked together in harmony. Watching them go

through their daily routines would be like watching an intricately planned ballet, without a single movement out of rhythm.

Feeling slightly breathless, she reached the final steps to the Astronomy Tower and unlatched the trapdoor. The moon was

well hidden behind the clouds.

"Lumos." She muttered to herself as she held her wand in front of her. A lonely hoot from the Owlery sounded, making her

turn her gaze towards the building. She sighed softly. He wasn't here yet. She walked towards the edge and leaned forward.

A slight breeze caught her hair and she closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh scent of pine. Autumn was nearing. She could

feel it.

A slight rustle caught her attention. She immediately turned around, sweeping her wand in the direction. The single sweeping

beam from her wand caught the silhouette of a figure clad in dark robes in the corner of the tower. The face was

unrecognisable. She squinted. "Is that you?" She asked aloud while stepping forward. Her wand hand was steady.

"Were you expecting someone else?" A cold voice emitted from the corner. The figure slowly stepped into the light while

pulling of his hood. To reveal the face of Professor Severus Snape.

* * *

A/N: Suspense??!! Ha ha..you guys are lucky I decided to post the whole story at one go. So you can really PELT me to death after you finish reading the whole thing ! Go on, go on. There's still more to come! 


	3. Outbursts

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the following characters of Ms.J.K.Rowling.

A/N: This chapter is a flashback. I will not be going on and on about what Snape says to Ginny in the Astronomy Tower cos I wanna keep you guys in suspense! –hehe, I know I'm evil-

-Receives knock on head by some moron- "You just don't know what to write about. You and your excuses!" –scoffs- "You're just having writers' block!"

Dark Aspiration: "I am not having writers' block. You big, ugly git. I really do wanna keep them in suspense!" –pouts-

Moron –rolls eyes- : "I believe you. And don't me up as moron in your fic! Refer to me as the cute, sexy, irresistible guy who wants to be your boyfriend."

Dark Aspiration: "You're so crap. Just finish my assignment for me cos I need to type up my fanfic. If you're good, I'll make you happy later." –grins mischievously-

Big, ugly moron rolls eyes but shuts up, burying his head in MY pile of assignments.

Here is the next part of my chapter!!!! Enjoy!!!!

* * *

"I do not remember permitting the indulgence of magazines within my dungeons." Professor Snape's voice sounded. Half a

dozen heads swiveled in the direction of Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, who had been sitting at their bench, with an

open magazine in their laps.

"Accio magazine." Professor Snape said with a wave of his wand. The magazine flew from their hands into his. His gaze

lingered momentarily on its cover. "Ah...Mr. Potter seems to have made a name for himself. Always putting himself in the

limelight. It is no wonder that he has grown increasingly thick headed." He tossed the magazine carelessly onto his table and

turned his back, facing the black board. "If the both of you will grant us the honour, I would suggest that you produce the

potion by following the instructions on the board." He flicked his wand and immaculate writing appeared on the board. Ginny

felt a rise of indignation. Professor Snape had always been a meddlesome git. But he had gone too far this time. He had no

right to insult Harry. After all, Harry was the one who saved the wizarding world from the wrath of Lord Voldemort. He had

also saved Professor Snape from being killed him. This had deepened Professor Snape's hatred towards the Potter name.

Professor Snape slowly made his way towards the benches, leaving comments which left the students near tears or throw

looks of loathing at his retreating back. He reached Ginny's bench. "Ah... Ms. Weasley, I see that you did not bother to pay

attention to my instructions. Can you not read?" Ginny gulped, as she saw her potion turn a murky brown colour, while

everyone else's was a pale blue. She turned her gaze towards the board in the front of the dungeon and read each line. She

had forgotten to put in moonstone! "I'm sorry, professor." She muttered. He nodded, with a grim smile on his face, and

waved his wand. Her cauldron was emptied. "No marks for you." He went to the front of the dungeon. Ginny felt her cheeks

grow a bright red. Luna threw her a sympathetic look. The bell rang, signalling the end of the class. Ginny watched everyone

pour samples out into flasks before leaving them, marked on Professor Snape's table.

She trudged out, her bag slung casually on her shoulder. Luna caught up with her, with Mary-Ann on her other side. "He was

just so mean. I can't believe it! He always does that to you in his class." Luna said in her dreamy voice. Mary-Ann kept

quiet. Ginny fumed. Professor Snape was in the Order, as her parents and brothers. They were all standing on the same line.

Why did he have to act the way he did?

"Oh my god! The magazine!" Her hand flew to her mouth. It belonged to Mary-Ann and it was a limited edition of the latest

fashions on the Witches Runway. "I'm so sorry, Mary-Ann! I promise you I'll get it back!" Mary-Ann sniffed slightly.

* * *

Quidditch practice was terrible that day. In fact, it had been that way for the past few weeks. The team was trying to fill in the

empty seeker's position and the people who had turned up for the try outs were mostly slow on their brooms and even more

so in their reflexes. They just had to send Colin Creevey to the hospital wing after he had managed to fall from his broom

while he was still 15 feet above the ground. Madam Pomfrey was not at all pleased to see her hospital wing, which she

normally managed to keep immaculately clean, filled with eight people covered head to toe in mud and dripping little rivers of

water onto the ground. Ginny was appointed the Gryffindor Captain, and she wanted to keep the tradition of winning the

House Cup. She was determined not to let Harry down. Still dressed in her muddy robes, she made her way to the

dungeons.

A flickering candle indicated that there was still someone in the dungeon as she knocked on the door timidly. "Enter." She

gulped as she pushed open the door.

"Excuse me, professor. I was just wondering..." The words got stuck in her throat. The dungeon was dark and damp, and

the shadows on the wall were illuminated by only the naked candle, and it made the dungeon look even more foreboding.

Professor Snape was seated at his table, which was covered by rolls and rolls of parchment. "Yes? Carry on. I do not have

time to watch you twitch around while you make a mess out of my dungeon grounds." He said evilly, his hand perched on top

a parchment. She glanced down to realise that a small puddle of water had started to accumulate around her. "Professor... I

was just wondering...If you could return the magazine you confiscated from me this after. You see...It doesn't belong to me.

It's Mary-Ann's and she really wants it back. I would be glad to be sent to detention if you want." Ginny rushed.

Professor Snape let his gaze linger on her face, before standing up and walking towards her. He was considerably tall,

compared to Ginny, who had more or less inherited her mother's stature height wise. "I never return confiscated objects. I

have made myself quite clear in that matter this afternoon. You were not paying attention in class and managed to make a fool

out of your failed attempt of a potion. I do not see any reason in returning that set of filth back to you." He said as he paced

around her. "Your brothers and their friends have never taken my classes seriously. I have extended the same courtesy to

them as I have to you. So, if you may, leave now or I will send you to detention."

Fury bubbled over her. The words burst out from her mouth before she could even stop herself. "YOU BIG, SLIMY GIT!

STOP INSULTING MY FAMILY AND HARRY! HE RISKED HIS NECK TO SAVE YOU! YOU SHOULD AT

LEAST SHOW SOME GRATITUDE INSTEAD OF ACTING THIS WAY!"

A moment of silence. She gasped at herself. Professor Snape looked at her. "20 points from Gryffindor and a week's

detention." He said finally and turned his back towards her. She gaped. "You can't do that! I'm holding Quidditch tryouts this

week!"

"I can and I already have. I recommend that you leave now, Ms. Weasley or risk my displeasure." He said without turning

back to face her.

"Don't assume that just because Professor Dumbledore trusts you, makes you popular. Everyone here hates you! You're

always lurking around, like a thief. Your hair is slimy and you smell bad. You were a Death Eater and nothing you do will

change that fact. You'll always be lonely. No one loves a pathetic potions master!!" She did it again. The words had just

spilled from her mouth.

Professor Snape turned around, without looking at her once, he marched over to the door and threw it open. "Get out." He

growled.

She hiked up her robes and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She was in trouble.

* * *

Snape returned to his seat and sat down heavily. Ginny Weasley's words had had a certain effect on him. He had always

been a loner. His interest in the dark arts was an accident which turned into an obsession. He had believed that the Dark Arts

would protect him from the harshness of the world. He had grown up being abused by his sister and mother, and lacked a

father figure in his life. When he had entered Hogwarts, he was set aside by his fellow classmates for his appearance and

made a fool by the Marauders- Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. His loathing for company grew

and grew.

The only time he had felt strong and in control was when Lord Voldemort made the mark on his arm. He was feared by all.

But that was the past.

Snape sighed and started to tidy his table. His fingers touched the glossy cover of the magazine he had

confiscated from Ginny Weasley and her friend that afternoon.

What would it feel like? To have friends to whisper to in class and exchange secrets? To have someone to tell your worst

fears and happiest secrets? He suddenly wondered.

* * *

Moron: "Viv..I'm hungry. I wanna have maccas."

Dark Aspiration: "Quit complaining. I wanna write the next chapter." –stomach rumbles-

Moron – grins- "C'mon. Let's go get food now. You can write it later."

A/N: Well... I have gastric problems so can't help but continue this later. Don't pelt me yet. This story is not completed !!


	4. Old habits are hard to change

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters of Ms. J.K.Rowling.

A/N: It's Sunday already????!!!!! Damn it... the weekend seemed to have flown by without me noticing !! I still have a huge pile of assignments to do which I never touched. I spent the whole weekend at my friend's place, watching telly!! Damn, damn, damn. I'm in so much trouble...

And I wanna sleep

What the hell... here's the next chapter, ladies and gentlemen!!

* * *

Ginny paused in front of the dungeon's door. Somehow, she lacked the strength to push open the door. "Weasley! Get a

move on it, will ya?" A protest of voices called from behind her. She turned around to shoot a withering glance at her

attacker before bracing herself and stepping in the dungeon. As usual, Professor Snape had not entered the dungeons. Ginny

breathed deeply as she tried to prepare herself. The voices died down and could only mean one thing. He had arrived.

A rustle of robes could be heard as he swiftly made his way to the front of the dungeon. "You will be making the potion of

harmony today, otherwise known as _Harmonious de Liquido. _The ingredients which you will be requiring are in the

cupboard, and the instructions are on the board." He paused and waved his wand in the direction of the board. Words

appeared. "Perhaps today, some of you will be receiving marks." His steely eyes scanned the classroom and settled on

Ginny. She gulped self consciously. "Begin."

She read the instructions thoroughly and made her way to the student cupboard to retrieve the necessary ingredients. She

was determined not to let Professor Snape put her down today. Beads started to appear on her brow as she bent over her

potion, with a look of utmost concentration on her face.

* * *

He glanced at her once or twice across the classroom. The students were busy talking to each other while brewing their

potions. But she was not. On the other hand, she looked like she was caught up in her own little world.

It was a funny day today. When he woke up this morning, he felt surprisingly refreshed. The first thing he realised was that he

wasn't plagued by nightmares, as he usually was. He had meant to give Ginny Weasley a hard time during class. But the

realisation of not having nightmares seemed to have uplifted his mood. He had actually SMILED at the rest of the professors

and joined in their conversations during the staff meeting before. This had won many curious glances but received quite a

warm reception.

* * *

The class was nearing the end and the students were filling flasks to be marked. Ginny grabbed her flask, which was filled

with a silvery liquid and set in on the professor's desk before cleaning her work bench. Just as she was about to leave, she

heard someone call her name. "Damn. I knew he wouldn't let me off so easily!"

"Ginny Weasley. A word please." Ginny reluctantly turned around and made her way to the front of the dungeon, where

Professor Snape was standing. By now, the dungeon was already empty.

There was a moment of silence as Ginny shuffled her feet. "The potion you produced today was quite satisfactory." Professor

Snape said in his low voice as he sat down across the table. She looked at him with wide, unstaring eyes. Professor Snape

had just praised her? She must be coming down with a fever. "Due to the results you have shown in class, I have decided to

return your magazine." He paused and put the magazine on his table. It was incredible. Professor Snape was actually acting

like a normal person today.

"Th...Thank... you ..professor..." She stammered out. She quickly retrieved the magazine and dashed out of the dungeons.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Mary-Ann looked on at Ginny with disbelieving eyes as she clutched her beloved magazine. "He actually

returned the magazine to you? And praised your potions?" She lifted her fork of potatoes but missed her mouth. Luna

continued to read, with her book upside-down as usual, without commenting. The three girls were seated in the Great Hall,

having a hurried lunch before their next class started.

"Yeah.. That was what he did. Wait. I have to make a memory of what just happened." Ginny paused dramatically and

closed her eyes. A couple of Gryffindor boys who were seated just a few places away looked in her direction. Ginny had

grown into an attractive young lady. Everyone around her knew that and admired her looks, but she never seemed to notice.

"But he didn't say anything about my detention! I forgot to ask him about it!" She moaned as she lowered her head on the

table. Luna chuckled softly. "It figures. You always forget the minor details."

"I do not forget minor details all the time." Ginny retorted and pulled Luna's hair softly. "Stop that!" Luna laughed and tickled

Ginny. Not one to be missed out from the fun, Mary-Ann joined in the tickling and very soon, all three girls were shrieking

with laughter. Ginny was laughing the hardest with tears rolling down her face, unaware of an unwavering pair of eyes set on

her.

* * *

A knock on the door woke him up from his thoughts. "Enter." A head full of red hair peeked in before he could see the face.

"Professor Snape? I'm here for my detention." Ginny said as she made her way to his table. She was dressed in a dishevelled

manner, having just come out from Quidditch practice. She had to skip dinner in order to attend practice.

"Rinse out the flasks and set them on the bench. Without using magic." Professor Snape said as he turned his gaze towards

the parchment set out in front of him. Ginny groaned inwardly as she looked at the multitude of flasks he had set out for her.

Her stomach grumbled menacingly as she set down to work.

She had managed to wash 300 flasks and her joints were practically screaming out in protest. "Professor Snape, I'm done."

She forced herself to sound upbeat despite her weariness as she approached his table.

"Very well. You may leave." Professor Snape muttered, without lifting his head. She nodded and dragged herself to the door.

Oh no, she thought. The room was starting to spin. She gripped the side of the nearest bench. Her knees buckled.

Snape looked up, just in time to see Ginny go down. "_Momentus_!" He quickly chanted while pointing his wand in her

direction. The spell slowed her fall downwards as he made his way towards her. Her eyes were closed and she felt cold to

his touch. He sat down on the ground, and placed her head on his lap. Ginny's eyes flickered after a moment and immediately

opened when she looked up at her potions master. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry, professor!" She struggled to sit up but was

pushed back into a lying position.

"Don't be silly, girl. Lie back down and don't move." Professor Snape growled. Ginny lay back down with a flushing face.

She stole a glance upwards to see the professor focusing his gaze on her face. This was extremely awkward. She was

blushing furiously now. She hated her hair because it made her whole head resemble a giant tomato when she was

embarrassed. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked softly. She nodded, mutely. He slowly lifted her to her feet.

* * *

They stopped in front of the fat lady. "Just eat your dinner, and rest. You'll feel better after that." He turned around and

started to make his way down the stairs. "Oh, and Ms. Weasley? Your condition doesn't permit you to forgo tomorrow's

detention."

All the good feelings she had felt inside started to bristle. It was wrong expecting so much out of him anyway. Professor

Snape was a git, whether he liked it or not. "He's such a prick." She muttered to the fat lady's portrait as soon as she was

certain that the professor was out of hearing range.

The fat lady's forehead ceased into a frown. "Young lady, watch your words!" Ginny rolled her eyes and quickly muttered

the password.

* * *

A/N: Haha... well.... the flashback part is really long.. I still have a couple more chapters of flashback to get through...but you guys will see how everything falls into place when I'm done! 


	5. Backfired Plan?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters of Ms.J.K.Rowling.

A/N: I'm just so stuck onto this story now, I'm practically living and breathing it! Damn it. I don't even have time for anything else right now. What is to become of me? I'm seriously failing maths!

* * *

"Ginny Weasley! Are you serious?!" The three best friends were seated under the tree, facing the lake. Ginny nodded as she

tugged at her hair. Mary-Ann slapped her hand to her mouth and looked at Luna, who was wearing a calm expression on her

face.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I just wanna get back at that git for talking about my brothers and Harry that way." Ginny

confessed. "I don't wanna do him in. I just wanna do something Fred or George would have done, if they knew."

Luna sat with a thoughtful expression. "We're girls, right? We have to do something which only girls are capable of." She

said, and a small smile escaped. "I think I might just have the idea."

* * *

"Professor? I'm here for my detention." Ginny said as she entered the dungeon. She had twisted her hair up in a bun up on

her head, with several soft tendrils falling here and there. Ultimately, giving her a soft image, and made her look very delicate.

Snape looked up and his breath caught. She looked very beautiful under the glow of the candle light. Ginny smiled inwardly

at the effect she had caused and made her way towards the flasks. With a wave of her wand and the incantation, "_Scurgify_."

The flasks were immediately spotless and were set out gleaming on the bench.

Snape looked up, with a deep frown. "Didn't I specifically remind you not to use magic?" He started to reprimand her.

Ginny, looking innocent, made her way towards him. "Professor." She started in a soft voice. He stopped immediately. "I just

wanted to take the chance to apologize to you for what I said to you the other day. I was harsh with my words and I'm sorry

for that." She knelt before him, and lifted her head. She continued. "I had to say this to you before I lost my nerve." She

smiled gently. Snape was taken aback. In all his years teaching at Hogwarts, not a single student had addressed him as Ginny

Weasley just did.

She put a single hand on his knee. The nerve! He was trembling slightly under his robes, and Ginny noticed. "Professor? Are

you cold?" She asked. He shook his head. She smiled, again, and stood up. She started undoing her robe fasteners. He

wanted to stop her. But, he was too fixed on her actions. She slid her robes from her shoulders to reveal a short dress made

of blue, semi-transparent material, which clung to her figure enticingly. She draped her robes across his legs, softly caressing

him with her touch. She leaned forward and whispered, "Do you feel warmer, professor?" Her breasts were touching his arm

and he closed his eyes. She leaned further inwards. This time, with no hesitation as she rubbed herself against his arms.

His eyes snapped open. "Leave now, while you still can." He said in menacing tone. Ginny, indifferent to his tone of voice,

shrugged. "I warned you." He said again. Ginny smiled.

Desire overcame him. The touch of a woman was not foreign to him, but it has been a long time. He pushed her to the

ground. Ginny's smile was starting to fade. This was not what they had planned! But, she refused to let fear show on her

face.

Snape pushed up her dress, while trying to undress himself. His fingers found their way into her underwear. They ran

themselves across her lips, which were responding to his touch. He put his fingers to his mouth. "Wet…" He murmured as he

slid his tongue across them. Ginny was shivering now. Both her arms were pinned to the ground by him, while her legs had

been forced apart. His fingers went back underneath her, working themselves up to a feverish pitch. She couldn't help

herself, but she started to moan softly. Snape smiled at the effect he was causing. His pants were down now. Ginny looked

into his eyes, before throwing her head back in ecstasy. He started rubbing himself against her. Up and down. Up and down.

She could feel him, and she wanted more. There was a throbbing thirst she was feeling between her legs which she had to

quench. "More..give me more.." She moaned. He finally pushed himself into her. Their hips worked in unison, and he started

to pump furiously. She gasped. His mouth found hers. Her hands went around his back and scratched him. He sucked

forcefully at her tongue. He was pumping harder and faster than before and she wasn't doing anything to stop him. It felt so

good. In fact, she wanted him to go harder. She spread her legs wider and she felt her insides contract around him. His

forehead was wet with sweat as was hers. "Harder!" She gasped. "Damn it! I said harder!" She said more forcefully. They

came together, and both bodily fluids joined as one. They looked at each other in surprise. Ginny in her dishevelled clothes

and Snape half naked, with their rumpled robes around them.

* * *

A/N: I know I'm just a psycho. I hope I did the last part justice. I typed everything here in a rush cos I'm gonna go watch a movie now! Hope you guys enjoyed it and R&R. I'm gonna continue with the story whether you guys like it or not! –evil glint- 


	6. A new Idea takes place

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters of Ms.J.K.Rowling.

A/N: Damn… I can't even turn on the music loud! I just got busted by my roomie I wanna go back home where I can BLAST my stereo!!

Haha .. FanFiction is gonna be down for the next few days so I'm gonna take the chance to run off my entire story and post it all down in one go!

Take it as a favour guys! This way, you can pelt me to death when you get to the end of the story!

* * *

"SO??!! How did it go?" Ginny sat down at the table during prep, facing both Luna and Mary-Ann, who were barely able to

sit still as they looked on her expectantly.

"Well…Luna Lovegood..You have gotten me into the biggest detention yet. I can't even believe I let you convince me into

trying to seduce our professor. Professor Snape too! I cannot believe this." She moaned as she placed her head on the table,

upon her arms and tried to look angrily at Luna. Luna returned her look with a grin. "Well.. Looks like I don't have a good

story for the Quibbler then. I did think that a good student-teacher scandal would really boost our ratings!"

Ginny caught Mary-Ann roll her eyes and giggled. Luna had been obsessed with finding the weirdest stories for the Quibbler

ever since her father had appointed an assistant journalist. She had adopted a Rita Skeeter impersonation in digging out the

worst gossip and unbelievable stories. It was amazing to see how many people enjoyed reading such news. Ginny's giggles

subsided to the back of her throat as she bent her head over her parchment. She still had to hand in a three page parchment

essay to Professor Filtwick on a sleeping draught.

She didn't want to share last night's happenings with Luna and Mary-Ann. Even though they were best of friends, she still

wanted to keep her affairs to herself.

In truth, Ginny wasn't the good little girl everyone had imagined her to be. She was a vagabond of sorts at heart. She thrived

for intrigue and she yearned for adventure. She never could stay still. She was present in her body, but her heart was soaring

among the clouds, searching and searching.

It was a relief to her when her last brother, Ron had left Hogwarts. There was no one to constantly breathe down her neck

while she went out to Hogsmeade with the other boys from the year. Her brothers had always acted protectively, and it irked

her enormously. In fact, she had celebrated her brother's graduation by having sex with her boyfriend. But, it was a

disappointment to her. It was not what she had expected. So far, none of her boyfriends had never been able to tame her.

She was always ahead of them. She was Ginny. She was who she was.

What she had experienced with Professor Snape last night went beyond her wildest imagination. It was just the way she

always wanted it.

* * *

The hallways were dark and empty. Ginny wrapped her gown around her more tightly as she quickly made her down the

corridor. She was light and soundless on her feet. She had no idea where the teachers' sleeping quarters were but she had

the Marauders' Map with her. Harry had gave it to her on loan, with a wink and – "Hope that you'll manage some form of

mischief!"

A quick glance at the map told her that Professor Snape was on the fourth floor, away from all the noisy hallways. She

paused and took a deep breath. "Alohamora." She said under her breath and pushed the door open. There was a slight

creak as she slipped into the room and closed the door behind her back. A sweeping glance around the room and she found

what she wanted. She swiftly made her way across the bedroom, shedding her robes and laid her hand on his sleeping form.

He jerked involuntarily and turned over. His eyes grew round in surprise. Probably due to the fact that he had never seen a

lady, who was wearing only her skin, standing in his bedroom. He reached out and touched her. The feel of her was so real.

He closed his eyes. She slowly guided his outstretched hand towards the area where her legs were joined.

"How did you find me?" He whispered as she lowered her body over his. "Magic." There was a playful glint in her eyes. He

started to say something but was quickly silenced by her mouth which covered his. Nothing else could be heard that night. An

occasional moan which emitted caught Filch's attention as he patrolled the corridors, but it was dismissed as the ghostly

sounds which were made by the ghosts.

* * *

Professor Snape's change in behaviour was one change everyone was taken aback at. He had simply emerged from his

chambers one day, with his thick black hair smelling of pine all tied back in a ponytail, and his robes had been replaced by

handsome fitting ones which showed his figure, which was pretty good for someone his age. The most surprising

transformation was that of his face. Yes, it was no longer oily. It was clean and wore a peaceful expression. The glares were

gone. Although he still remained smile-free, the positive makeover had won the admiring glances of many first year girls.

* * *

Luna, Mary-Ann and Ginny were congregated at their usual places in the Great Hall, discussing this amazing transition. "I

thought I'd never live to see this day!" Mary-Ann exclaimed dramatically and fluttered her eye lashes. Luna laughed her soft

laugh and nudged Ginny, who was obviously not paying them any attention. "What's wrong with you Ginny Weasley?" She

asked in a concerned voice.

"It's just that Career Choices day is coming up. I don't know what I want to do!" She sighed. Her brothers had chosen

careers which they thought the best and they had been extremely happy with their choices. But, she was stuck! She had

considered taking up the position of an Auror. She had the required marks but she didn't want to be under her brother. She

leafed through the pamphlets she had grabbed on the way to the hall. She didn't want to heal people. She didn't adore the

idea of having to face trolls in a bank all day either. Her stomach wasn't strong enough! She stopped. The International

Competition of Defence was going to be held in Britain this year, and the winner would be sent to Auror training, on a full

scholarship to France! Did she have what it took to join such a prestigious event? With a trembling hand, she quickly filled in

the forms which were enclosed and owled them to the organisers. She just had to take the chance!

* * *

A/N: Wanna know how Ginny fares in the competition? And where would life bring our young vagabond? Read on, read on! 


	7. Competition and sweet goodbyes

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the following characters of Ms.J.K.Rowling.

A/N: Well well well… I had to skip parts of the flashback. I didn't want to leave you people in breathless anticipation.

I hope the story isn't boring you yet!

* * *

The competition was fierce. The competitors were of different ages and they were very skilful. Allegiances were forged while

Ginny was there. Many tears and blood were shed, and they had their fair share of quarrels. But it was a memorable

experience. She had made friends who would last her a lifetime.

It was finally the last event. The event which would determine the winner. Ginny gulped and looked over at the crowds in the

stands. She could make out her entire family, along with her fellow classmates, who had been excused from school to cheer

her on, Harry and Hermione who were holding hands, smiling happily. Her excited breathing steadied. She knew she would

get through this.

She could still remember her mother's anguish face when she had announced her confirmation of acceptance into the

competition. "GINNY WEASLEY! HAS IT EVER CROSSED YOUR MIND TO ASK FOR PERMISSION BEFORE

JOINING SUCH A DANGEROUS EVENT!" Her mother's voice had reputedly, been magnified throughout the entire

school through the howler she had sent. Ginny smiled at the memory. Despite the angry protests, her mother had still came to

support her and it meant the world to Ginny. She glanced at her opponent and grinned. This was the first time two girls had

made it into the final rounds. Ashley was an American and she was tall and thin, with beautiful long blond hair which framed

her face and hung down her back. She was voted one of the most sexiest witches in the newspaper poll. Ashley caught

Ginny's eyes and winked back at her.

A loud, booming voice sounded throughout the stadium. "WE NOW HAVE THE LAST TWO CONTESTANTS! OUR

LAST AND FINAL ROUND WILL BE ONE WHICH GOES DOWN IN THE HISTORY OF MAGIC! NEVER HAS

THIS BEEN SEEN AND THIS IS THE FIRST AND ONLY TIME IT WILL BE DONE! OUR CONTESTANTS

WILL HAVE TO FIGHT OFF AN ARMY OF----" The voice paused for dramatic effect. "DE-MEN-TORS!!!!" Gasps

of disbelieve ran through the crowds. Harry as well as Ginny's father and brothers had jumped to their feet, shouting in

protest but were not able to penetrate through the shield separating the crowds from the arena. Hermione had her arms

around a ballistic Mrs Weasley, who had tears running down her face while the rest of her classmates had joined Harry and

the rest's efforts to break down the shield.

Ginny felt cold run through her feet. Her mind started to grow blank as she felt life seeping away from her. She looked up and

was greeted by a herd of robe donned Dementors, flying over head. Ashley had already fallen. Ginny shook her head.

Images of her crying over Percy's decision to leave the family; her dead mice; Harry's near death encounter with Lord

Voldemort flooded her head. She found herself crying without realising. Her surroundings started growing hazy. The

Dementors had descended onto her. She felt light. Her eyes closed. An image of Professor Snape suddenly exploded into

her mind. The feeling of sheer delight she had felt when they came together pushed its way through her veins. The touch of his

skin on hers was so comforting. She opened her eyes and stood up. "EXPECTO PATRONOUM!!!!!!" She raised her

wand skywards and a silvery ocean erupted from her wand, forming a shield between the Dementors and the entire stadium.

They were pushed so far back, she had to squint to see them as they floated away into the night sky. The silvery shield slowly

subsided and evaporated into the air.

Ginny fell to her feet, thoroughly exhausted. SHE HAD DONE IT! Thunderous applause shook the stadium. "OUR

YOUNGEST CONTESTANT HAS WON!!!!!!!!" This announcement brought tears to her eyes as she slipped into

unconsciousness.

* * *

He looked on at her sleeping face. The hospital wing was bathed in light but the corridors outside was busy with activity. He

never liked coming to St. Mungo's. It reminded him too much of his childhood. How he had spent endless nights waiting for

the healers to patch his father so he could bring him home. It was no use though. His father would go out, get drunk and get

into fights the moment they returned from the hospital. His mother and older sister were no better. His mother consumed

alcohol by the gallons inside her bedroom and only emerged to hit him or his sister. His sister, consumed by hatred had

jeered him relentlessly. She was a squib but managed to be more superior in ways by making him feel worthless with well

chosen words.

He had always chosen the life of a loner. Until she had come and turn his life upside down. He didn't know if he loved her or

not. She was just a comforting change from the loneliness he was so used to. She didn't demand. She never made a fuss. She

didn't do what his mother and sister used to do. He laid his hand on her breast and felt himself grow stiff. She had that effect

on him. She turned slightly in her sleep and her hand covered his.

* * *

"I'm leaving for Paris tomorrow morning, Professor Snape." Her voice was a gentle breeze as she lay in his arms. They were

lying naked, swathed in sheets on his bed. It was her last night in Hogwarts. Her last night as a student. Her Auror training

was going to commence immediately the following day and she had to apparate to Paris. He looked down into her eyes. He

couldn't find the words to say to her. She knew. "I don't want you to say anything. I had fun, while it lasted." She smiled and

rubbed herself against him. Although he couldn't find the words to describe his feelings, his body responded well enough as

they disappeared into each others arms.

* * *

A/N: The next part of the flashback brings us to Paris, the city of Love. Professor Snape is left at Hogwarts as Ginny explores new frontiers. It's goodbye, isn't it? Read on to find out! 


	8. The City of Romance

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the following characters of Ms.J.K.Rowling.

A/N: Flashbacks of Ginny Weasley and Professor Severus Snape should continue for about one or two chapters more before I finally bring this story to an end.

Hope you guys stay with me until then.

* * *

'_Paris holds the key to my heart._

_Yes princess, I've found you at last._

_No more pretends or you'll be gone in the end..'_

Profesor Snape switched off his radio in irritation. All his surroundings were on strike, it seemed. The words –'Paris',

'Aurors', 'Romance', and most importantly, 'Ginny Weasley' was the only things he could hear or respond to.

It was not long since she left. Twelve months had past, with spring giving way to summer, when the students had jumped into

the lake, shrieking with laughter in order to get rid of the heat, and summer had slowly given way to autumn. Now the falling

snow outside gave the grounds of Hogwarts a mystical aura. The castle grounds were quiet as everyone had left for their

holidays. Professor Snape was one of the few who had stayed back. He seldom ventured outside of Hogwarts nowadays. It

seemed pointless to do so. He felt safe behind the castle walls.

The cold was seeping through his robes and he rose from his seat. He felt unease although he didn't know what it meant. He

couldn't stay still. A knock on his door brought him to his attention. "Enter."

A smiling, benevolent looking Professor Dumbledore entered the dungeons. He was dressed in silky blue robes and wore a

party hat, which sat at a precarious angle on his head. "Why, Professor Snape. It seems that we have missed you at our

Christmas luncheon at Grimmauld Place this afternoon. Are you not feeling well?" He asked in his grandfatherly tone while

settling himself into one of the uncomfortable benches.

"Yes, in fact I was not feeling well." Professor Snape answered back in a cold voice. In truth, he didn't want to attend the

luncheon in fear of meeting Ginny Weasley. It would prove to be very awkward, he thought. Professor Dumbledore gave a

small sigh and stared outside the window. "Our gatherings seem to be growing smaller with each passing year. Our numbers

dwindled since last year, after Voldemort's attack." Professor Snape's mouth gave a slight twitch. "Mrs Weasley was most

distraught at her daughter's absence this holiday as well." His ears perked up. So, Ginny Weasley was unable to attend the

lunch this year. He felt a sense of relief. Both professors sat in silence.

"I'd better get back to work now, professor. Holidays are still never easy for me, for the work on my desk seemed to have

piled at an alarming rate overnight." Professor Dumbledore stood up and made his way to the door. "You might consider

going on a trip somewhere, professor. Some place like Paris can do good things for the soul." Professor Snape bristled, as he

caught the twinkle in Professor Dumbledore's eyes. How did he know? How did he find out?

In the silence of the dungeon, Professor Snape considered Professor Dumbledore's suggestion. Yes, maybe he should leave

school for a while before the students returned from the Christmas break. He did not have to notify her of his arrival. It was

not as if they were in a committed relationship. It was just sex, and that was it! Paris was big, and the chances of meeting her

there was minimal.

* * *

Ginny Weasley made her way down the cobbled streets. Little cafes were set up here and there on the sidewalk. The snow

was falling lightly onto her hair and she brushed it off with her hand. She was sorry she was not able to return to England for

her holidays, but there was simply no time! She had many assignments to do and she was only taking a 30 minute break from

work, by stretching her aching muscles from staying cooped up in her apartment all day. She stopped at a small cart, selling

hot chocolate and gave the old woman a Sickle, in turn, gave her a steaming cup of hot chocolate filled with cream and a

sprinkle of caramel syrup on top. She held the cup close to her nose and breathed in deeply. It smelt wonderful!

Ginny had fallen in love with Paris the moment she arrived. She had made the rounds to all the tourist spots in Paris. She had

even taken a backpack trip with a couple of her classmates to the country sides. Lectures were fun. They were learning

practical defensive spells and were taken on missions which were considered least dangerous. She had excelled in all her

lessons and won the praise of her mentor, Andrew Morgan, who was also a fellow Briton who had studied all his life in an

overseas school of wizardry. He was tall, lanky and blond. The dream of all the females at the Auror Academy but she was

immune to all his charms. Yes, they had shagged now and then, and they were living together. But, it still didn't beat Professor

Snape.

Ginny sighed slightly and turned around. Her breath was cut short in her throat. A figure clad in black robes was standing at

the end of the road. His long black hair which was peppered grey on the sides was blown by the winds, as was his robes. He

looked mysterious, yet familiar to her. Passing ladies threw an admiring glance behind their backs at him. The look he had on

his face was similar to hers. A look of sheer surprise.

* * *

She had grown more beautiful and womanly since he had last seen her a year ago. Her hair was swept up haphazardly, with

tendrils fanning her face. She was dressed in a robe which hugged her figure and showed off her curves. She approached him

slowly. Her eyes were glowing as she threw her arms around him. It was an involuntary action on her part but he felt his arms

go around her waist as she let out a gurgle of laughter. Her hair swung around him and he breathed in the flowery scent of her

perfume.

Paris suddenly looked more beautiful than any other country in the world, as Professor Severus Snape and Ginny Weasley

shared their bodies amidst the lovers.

* * *

A/N: I swear that after one or two more chapters of flashbacks, I'll get back to the original story where I left it off from! And you guys can pelt me to death then! 


	9. Regrets and true feelings surface

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters of Ms.J.K.Rowling.

A/N: La la la, life goes on. I'm feeling kind of sad now because of the four letter word – LOVE, or is it –LIKE?

Quote of the day: "I'm happy I fell in love. I may feel sad now but at least I had to chance to experience it. I don't care if I'm in tears or if my heart breaks; I lived life the way it's meant to be lived - With Love!" –Breaks out in tears-

* * *

Snape's arm reached out to feel the sheets besides him empty again. He was almost used to it. He had taken a sabbatical

from Hogwarts and was living in Paris. He had rented an apartment of his own which faced the Eiffel Tower, and filled it with

all the bachelor's necessities, mainly one single pot which he used now and then in the kitchen, and an assortment of cans of

food. He couldn't be bothered to make any, even though he knew magic. He survived on canned food, take out, or Ginny's

cooking, which he seldom got to eat because they spent most of their time in bed.

He had felt annoyed at first when Ginny refused to live with him. He wanted her around all the time, so he could shag with her

when he felt like it. But Ginny was a headstrong girl, and she had turned him down, saying she needed her own space. "I need

a life other than fucking with you, you know?" She had told him bluntly one night. That had won her a frown which she thought

irritating, so she gathered her things and left in a huff. However, she was pulled back by Snape, and she had been so angry,

she hexed him. Surprisingly, he didn't retaliate. Even after she apologized profusely and made love to him all night.

Well…life for them was strange in a way. They weren't in a so-called boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, but they cared for each

other well. Breakfast with Ginny and Snape was similar to watching a well choreographed ballet. They would both sit at the

table reading the Daily Prophet and an assortment of muggle newspapers. Without saying a word, he would set down his

empty teacup and she would refill it for him, with her head hidden behind the papers. She passed him her empty plate and he

would fill it up with her favourite waffles and caramel syrup while she rubbed her foot against his. Anyone would assume they

were a married couple but in fact, they weren't!

Ginny was content with life this way. She could shag anyone she wanted, and always come back to Snape. He never

commented on her behaviour, probably due to the fact that he didn't know and she never found the reason why she had to tell

him. She liked him immensely, as did he, more than her. But, she didn't know.

* * *

It was raining heavily that night. He wasn't expecting her to come around. She had told him she had plans the night before, as

they lay in bed. The heavy pounding on the door arouse him from a dreamless sleep. He struggle groggily into his robe while

he tried to open the door and grab his wand at the same time. A bedraggled Ginny who was soaking wet stood on his

doorway. She burst into tears the moment she saw him. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked worriedly as he pulled

her into the apartment and tossed his robes over her heaving shoulders.

She smiled through her tears and threw herself into his arms. "Andrew asked me to marry him tonight! I said yes!" Her voice

came out muffled but he heard her perfectly well. He was dumbfounded. She was so young! Barely reaching twenty-five and

she was going to get married! He blinked. Once. Twice.

"I always knew that he would be the one." She said excitedly. "I wanted you to be the first to know. You've been so good to

me, professor. I'll miss you." She said as she tried to reach down to fondle him.

He had been fooled. He always knew that there would be an end to this. But, never did he expect it to end this way. Good

things never last. He was an expert at that. "I wish the both of you happiness for life." He choked out when he saw Ginny

staring up at him expectantly. He could have bitten his tongue off for saying that but it had won her smile. After she left, he

buried his head in his hands. How many times have he thought of saying the words to her but put them off? How many times

had he looked into her eyes while he lay on top of her and wished he could make her his? He had even wished them luck. He

was sad. He was cast aside. But at the same time, all he wanted was her to be happy. And he knew that no matter what, he

would always be there for her.

* * *

Ginny walked down the stairs leading to Snape's apartment quickly. She had expected an angry outburst from him. Maybe

even a hex or two. She didn't expect congratulations instead. She couldn't help but feel a small stab of disappointment. After

all, she had slept with him for 9 years. She liked him, a lot. Andrew's proposal came as a shock, and it didn't help matters

when he did it in front of the entire academy. She couldn't say no. But, unknowingly, there was a sense of regret lurking

around.

* * *

A/N: The flashbacks are over. Last and final chapter coming up next! 


	10. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters of Ms.J.K.Rowling.

A/N: -still in tears- I feel really sad but I have to perk up! – tries to smile but fails- Ah well…it takes time, I guess.

I present to you my last and final chapter.

* * *

"What are you doing here? In Hogwarts?" His voice was low and barely audible. The moon now glowed as the clouds

parted. He didn't move an inch. He couldn't bear to be near her anymore.

She half-smiled and tilted her head to one side. Her eyes were glowing and misty. She had been crying. "I didn't want to walk

down a path I knew I would regret." She stated.

"And what may that be?" They were playing now. Searching each others minds for the answers they wanted.

"To regret a life without you in it."

"What about Andrew? Don't you want to experience life with those other men?"

"I had my fun. No matter what I did, I always came back to you in the end, didn't I?"

He had his answer. He was satisfied. They embraced. This time, they made LOVE. All the tenderness he wanted to show her

was displayed in many ways in the Astronomy Tower that night.

* * *

She thought pulling back her hair would succeed in making her look older than her years. But, it had only served to accentuate

her features. Her cheeks were a glowing pink and there was a bounce in her step.

"I would prefer that each and every one of you here learn how to deal with the boggart." Ginny Weasley's voice projected

throughout the classroom. She smiled slightly. "David Mackenzie, I see you have a pack of Canary Creams. That was a wise

choice you made in buying that." The guilty student blushed. "However, as the sister of both the owners' of the Weasley

Wizarding Wheezes, you have been warned to put it away right now or I can think of worse jokes to play on you." Professor

Snape hovered near the door to the classroom, listening to her lilting voice and smiled. His eyes caught hers and a knowing

look was exchanged.

All was well between them. The ship had finally reached its harbour. It had come home.

* * *

A/N: -cries cries cries- I think this is one of my worst stories ever! I can't write anything today! Pelt me!! I'm ready!! 


End file.
